Secret Lovers
by Lindsey Grissom
Summary: Some secrets are ment to be shared. GC


I don't own them (as much as I'd like to) and I don't earn any money from this.  
  
I would like to dedicate this to a best mate of mine Simon, who reads all my stories before I post them, and has always supported me.  
  
Secret Lovers  
  
She knew she had to keep it a secret for both their sakes, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried, she was sure it showed every time she looked at him. She couldn't stop gazing into those deep blue eyes of his. It was like they could see into her very soul, and she would let them. She wanted him to know her fully, to know her every thought and feeling, her happiness and fear, but most of all she wanted him to see just how much she loved him.  
  
Finally they had announced their feelings to each other, but they still weren't allowed to show it. Especially at work. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to do that. As much as she wanted to shout to the world, how much she loved him, she knew that it would just make things difficult at work, meaning that one of them would have to leave and neither could stand to do that, so until they could find the best way to tell them they had to keep it a secret.  
  
He hated the idea as much as she did. They could no longer work cases anymore, because they had begun to get distracted by each other and people were starting to notice. Now they just thought that the two of them had fallen out. They couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
Out of work it was completely different. They would spend hours in each others company, taking Lindsey to the park, or just sitting in her house snuggled up on her sofa enjoying each other's company. To everyone else it wasn't that different to how they always were, but to them it felt completely new. And he loved it. He loved her. There was only one thing left for him to do to make everything perfect and for them to be a full family. He had all ready talked to Lindsey; in fact it had almost been her idea. Now it was up to him to make it happen.  
  
Tonight was the night. It had been an easy shift. Just a break in at one of the clubs that was solved easily. Now everyone was gathered in the break room discussing the case and other things. Slowly entering he noticed that everyone but Catherine saw him; she was busy pouring herself some coffee, with her back to him. Looking around he saw the confused faces of his team as he slowly crept towards her, his finger in front of his lips indicating to the others not to announce his presence.  
  
Still intent on pouring herself coffee, she never even took notice of the silence that filled the room. Suspecting that the three younger CSIs had just finished their argument, she didn't think anything of it.  
  
Jumping slightly upon feeling a small tap on her shoulder, she turned quickly, intent on punishing the one responsible. What she saw when she turned around, knocked the air from her lungs caused her heart to skip a beat.  
  
Looking down at Grissom, now kneeling on the floor in front of her, she couldn't think straight, her mind wouldn't let her process what was happening.  
  
After staring looking deep into her eyes he knew that it was now or never and he would never forgive himself if he chose the latter. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small, square box. Carefully he opened it and reaching out to take Catherine's hand, he said the words they had both been waiting to hear.  
  
"Catherine, will you do me the greatest honour of all and become my wife? We have been so close lately and I don't know what I would do with out and I want us to be a real family, I love Lindsey like my own daughter and I want make our relationship official. So what do you say?"  
  
Catherine just stared at him throughout his speech, unable to keep her emotions at bay; she allowed the tears of joy to trickle down her face. Still unable to speak, she nodded her head at his question and as he stood up and took her in his arms she couldn't help the fresh tears that fell. When she felt his soft lips meet hers, and heard the load cheer that rose from the break room, she knew that she had never been happier. She was going to marry the man she ever loved and everyone knew just how much they loved each other.  
  
The world was once again a much happier place.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Don't know if it is all that good but it was quite late when I wrote it. Anyway, just an idea that popped into my head.  
  
Please review  
  
-*Lindsey Grissom*- 


End file.
